


People fall in love in mysterious ways

by JuliaBaggins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BB-8 IS A CAT, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaBaggins/pseuds/JuliaBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Finn finds a white and orange kitten on his way home from university he starts looking for its owner.<br/>What he wasn't expecting is finding Poe Dameron and his very kissable lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People fall in love in mysterious ways

After days of heat that seemed to be _endless_ there was finally a cool breeze blowing through the city’s streets. Rey enjoyed it, the way it waved through her hair, while she walked home from university side by side with her best friend Finn. They were discussing what they should get for dinner today when suddenly, Finn stopped. It took Rey a moment to recognize that her friend was no longer by her side and she turned around, seeing his blue shirt disappearing into a small street that led away from the one they were walking home. After a moment of wondering what that could mean, Rey followed him.

When Rey reached Finn in the empty street his back was turned towards her and from the way his body was positioned she would guess that he was holding something in his arms.

“Finn?”

He turned around, a bright smile on his face.

“Rey! Look!”

Finn walked a step closer and gestured her to turn her eyes to what was inside his arms. Rey looked down to see a bundle of white and orange fur. She couldn’t help the amazed noise that escaped her throat when the fluffy little thing turned its head up and Rey finally was sure that it was a kitten. A kitten that looked at her with huge, curious eyes and peacefully purred while Finn petted her head with two fingers of his left hand. 

“Where did you find her?” 

Rey couldn’t turn her eyes away from the cat while she talked to Finn.

“Just here. I thought I had heard something so I went to look… And then I found her.”

She nodded and raised her hand, softly touching the cat’s fur. The little thing moved its head close to her fingers and during this movement, she felt something cold brush against her fingertips. Rey got curious and touched the cat’s neck, feeling a soft necklace. It had a pendant at one end, a little golden coin with two black B’s on it. She pointed it out to Finn but neither of them had an idea about the possible meaning.

 

“Why don’t people just write their address there in case their pet gets lost?”

Finn shook his head. 

“I’ve got no clue. But I’m sure you agree with me that we should first think about what to do now with our little friend?”

“Yeah, sure.” Rey looked at the cat in Finn’s arms. “We can’t just leave her here, that’s for sure.”

“So we take her to our flat?”

It was hard for Finn to hide the smile that this thought brought him and Rey laughed at his enthusiastic face.

“We do. But only till tomorrow, then we start looking for the owner, or we take her to an animal shelter.”

Finn agreed, though he didn’t seem to like the thought of taking the cat that had fallen asleep in his arms to an animal shelter. The walk home took about the double time than it normally did as every single of his steps was extra careful – he did everything not to wake the kitten, and it was successful. When Finn and Rey reached their flat he laid the still sleeping cat oh so gentle to a pillow. He watched the sleeping ball of white and orange for a moment before his eyes got huge and he turned to Rey with an expression of horror on his face.

“Rey! We haven’t got any food!”

“Finn, calm…” He was not paying attention to her words and just continued talking.

“The poor kitten will starve!”

Rey placed her hands on Finn’s shoulders and looked him deep in the eyes before she spoke again, waiting for him to turn his whole attention to her. 

“Okay, calm down, will you? I’ve already texted Ben and he’ll come by with some cat food, alright?”

Finn nodded his agreement and sat down at the floor, eyes fixed on the cat. It couldn’t have been more than ten minutes later when the doorbell to their little shared flat rang and Ben, a close friend of Rey, stood in front of it. He allowed her to hug him and smiled at Finn before he handed them a bag filled with cat food and other supplies they might need. Then, after a look at his watch, he excused himself rather sudden, mumbling that he had _“things”_ to do. Rey smirked at that and wished him good luck while Finn had no clue what was going on, so he asked as soon as Ben had left their flat.

“I suspect he’s seeing someone.”

“Oh, really? Whom?”

Rey chuckled.

“That redhead who lives in the room across the floor from his.”

“No way! But they’re fighting like _all_ the time, about _everything_?!”

“Yeah, who knows...”

They laughed together and while they did so, life suddenly came back to the cat and it jumped up from the pillow it had been sleeping on, running towards their little kitchen and before Rey or Finn had been able to do anything about it the cat was looking down at them from a cupboard, sitting in the space that had been inhabited by a jar filled with sugar moments before. But now a purring kitten sat there while millions of sugar crystals as well as a broken glass jar covered most of the kitchen’s floor. Rey’s face turned angry for a moment as she saw the mess but when Finn started to laugh at the sight of the cat looking down at them, she couldn’t help but join him.

 

It had been nearly a week since Finn and Rey had found the kitten and still, there was no trace of an owner. They had looked at Facebook pages for missing animals as well as called a bunch of animal shelters but it didn’t seem like anyone was looking for the little thing. When the cat hopped on his lap while Finn did his homework one evening and he petted her head absently, he suddenly realized that he was getting used to the cat being around. And he also realized that he wouldn’t be too sad if they would be unable to find the cat’s original owner.

 

Another three days later Finn was walking home alone as he had been to his football training after the university courses and Rey had been able to leave a few hours earlier. He was in no hurry, humming along to the sound of the music from his earphones, when something suddenly attracted his attention. There had been a glimpse of a now familiar shade of orange at the edge of his vision and he turned his head, looking with surprise at a picture of the cat he had grown so used to. In the pic, it seemed to be a bit younger than when Rey and him found it but still, it was undoubtingly the same cat, with the same orange and white patterns. Above the picture stood a few words, that the writer was looking for his cat and asking for help. There was also an address only a few streets away and Finn remembered that the written destination was really close to where they had found the kitten. He got his phone out and called Rey, told her about what he had found. The two of them agreed to meet at the given address and Rey brought the cat with her, in a basket Ben had given them. The little thing seemed to be excited about the journey and started to happily purr when it spotted Finn in front of the given door. He had been there first and already read the name next to the door. _Poe Dameron, Pilot._ Finn wondered who wrote his job to his bell but there was not much time for it as Rey and the kitten arrived shortly after him. 

“Did you already rang the bell?” Rey asked with a warm smile.

“No, I was waiting for you.” 

_And I don’t want our little friend to leave us,_ he thought. Rey seemed to know what was going on in his head as she put a comforting hand on his arm before she leaned forward to ring the bell. There was a moment of silence and just as Finn and Rey exchanged a look, wondering if the cat’s owner was at home after all, it slowly opened. A man’s face appeared in the doorframe and Finn’s words that had already been ready at his tongue disappeared. Everything he could pay attention to was the gorgeous face in front of his, the hair that looked so fluffy he wanted to run his hands through, those amazing eyes. While Finn was still busy staring, a tired smile appeared on the stranger’s face. 

 

“Hello, what can I do for you?”

Finn opened his mouth, only to close it a moment later. 

“We found your cat.” Rey supplied from the side. The stranger shot her a surprised look like he had only just realized that there was someone except Finn standing in front of his door.

_“What?”_

Rey showed him the basket and his face lit up with happiness as soon as he recognized his cat.

“BB!”

He carefully took the kitten from Rey and pressed it close to him, causing the little animal to squeeze with happiness as soon as it realized who was holding it now. The man buried his nose in the cat’s fur for a moment before he put it down with a smile. It ran away into the flat and he turned back to face Finn. Who suddenly felt like he owned the kitten’s owner an explanation.

“I found it in a street not far from here and well, we took the poor little thing home with us but couldn’t find any clue to you until today when I saw one of the posters and…”

“Thank you so much! You’re amazing. Wow, I could kiss you right now!”

As soon as he had said that the man’s cheeks turned bright red and Finn’s heart seemed to skip a beat. _How is it possible that he looks even better now? And holy shit, did he just bit his lip?_

“So, why don’t you?”

Finn was surprised by his own bravery and at the edge of regretting his words when suddenly, he felt the stranger press his lips to his own. It was a short kiss, full of surprise and curiosity, and as soon as Finn had leaned back so he could look into the eyes of the man he had just kissed, he heard Rey’s soft laughing by his side.

“I guess I should just leave you alone.”

And with that, she turned around, wide grin on her face. Finn looked back to the other man.

“What’s your name, by the way?”

“Finn.”

_“Finn.”_ He was convinced that his name had never sounded as good as when it was said in that moment.

“I’m Poe. Poe Dameron.”

“Nice to meet you, Poe Dameron.”

As if to illustrate his words he pressed a kiss to Poe’s lips and this one was much sweeter than the first one, getting lost in each other for a few moments. When they finally broke apart to catch some breath, Poe looked at Finn with a breathtaking smile that made Finn’s heart go even faster than it already was beating.

“Would you maybe like to come in, for a cup of coffee I mean?”

Finn’s answer was a bright smile and when he followed Poe into his flat he was greeted by the kitten running towards him, enthusiastically jumping up his left leg. 

“I can’t help feeling that BB likes you.” Poe said with a smirk.

And before Finn had the time to answer Poe stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Finn’s neck.

“And she’s not the only one…” Poe whispered into Finn’s ear before he kissed him for the third time today. 

Finn leaned into the kiss, finally grabbed Poe’s hair with his fingers, and felt time losing its meaning while they stood there, wrapped so close to each other that Finn couldn’t have said where he ended and Poe started. 

BB watched the two men from where she sat on top of the bookshelf next to them for a moment before she decided that they had been ignoring her for long enough. So suddenly, Finn saw a bunch of white and orange flying towards them and the kitten somehow managed to land in Poe’s soft hair. The look he shot Finn in that moment was _priceless._ And Finn couldn’t help the thought that maybe, finding the cat’s owner was not so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice comments are very appreciated :)


End file.
